1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coloring of cellulosic containing materials. More specifically it relates to coloring of crosslinked cellulosic fabric by insitu formation of the colored nitroso derivative of a tertiary aromatic amine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products such as chambray fabric, frosted pile fabric, multicolored fabric, and fabrics with shade differential can be produced by selectively crosslinking cellulose prior to dyeing. However in all these processes it is only the non-crosslinked fibers which take up the dyestuff. Some processes utilize partial crosslinking which take up dye to produce fabrics with shade differential effects. In all cases dyeing of cellulosic materials after crosslinking is not usually possible. Heretofore the deficiency of crosslinked fiber to absorb dyestuff was overcome by grafting or depositing materials with affinity for specific dyes onto cellulose. Crosslinked cotton containing basic grafts, such as triethylamine, can be dyed with acid dyes (Harper et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,946). Crosslinked cellulose containing acid grafts, such as citric acid, can be dyed with basic dyes (Harper et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,804). In addition, crosslinked cottons containing polymeric materials such as polyacrylates or polyurethanes, were dyed with disperse dyestuffs utilizing affinity of dye for polymer substrate (Blanchard et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,459).